Happily Ever After
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: A question asked, an answer given. Kaoru dono do you ever wish you could live happily ever after? K&K Oneshot


**_I HAVE RETURNED! Wow, that was some hiatus wasn't it? I decided that I would come back with a real, good old, fluffy Kenshin and Kaoru fanfiction. I guarantee that die hard K&K fans will turns into a puddle of mush by fic's end, fluffy lovers too!_**

Enjoy!

_Happily Ever After-_

Kenshin couldn't sleep at all that night. Thoughts of Kaoru were dancing around his head. She was always laughing, always singing, always smiling, she only cried tears of joy and her sapphire eyes showed pure bliss and happiness. He needed to tell her, there wasn't a choice anymore. He sat up in his futon and looked at his hands.

"I can no longer deny myself." He said aloud. "I love her, and I will only keep hurting her and myself if I push her away." He sighed, "It is finally time, thought I know I am not worthy of her. She is so innocent and clean, and I have blood on my hands that will always be, but she helps me see, that I am worthy of something." He smiled.

He got out of bed, and opened his shoji. He remembered Kaoru saying that if he ever needed to talk, her door was always open for him. He beamed and padded to her room, knocking on her door ever so gently when he arrived.

"Kaoru-dono?" he called. He mentally cursed himself off for picking a lousy time, but this couldn't wait, not any longer.

He heard the sound of moving fabric and soft padding. In moments he was face to face with a beautiful yet sleepy Kaoru. Her eye lids were half-closed nevertheless he still noticed the light in her eyes she was known for.

"Eh? Kenshin? What's wrong?" She asked, the worry awaking her. Her brow furrowed and she frowned. In a confused panic she crossed her arms over her chest and started tapping her foot repeatedly.

He shook his head and smiled, "Nothing…can I tell you something Kaoru…dono?" he said, he paused briefly before adding the usual suffix. For some reason it didn't sound like it should be there anymore.

"Of course you can Kenshin." She loved it when Kenshin felt he could talk to her. Even if it was in the middle of the night, because it made her feel like he really did need her. She turned back into the dark room and pulled the blanket off of her futon. "Come." She said softly as she walked past him. Kenshin nodded and followed her out of the room.

She sat down on the porch and covered herself and Kenshin with the blanket. "Tell me." She said, Kaoru was prepared to listen, taking his hand in her own and cuddling up to him.

He liked the feeling of his Kaoru so close. He took a deep breath and looked down at her. Her scent of jasmine was engulfing his senses. He smiled at her and was suddenly lost in thought, only to be awakened by Kaoru's voice.

"Kenshin?" She asked, gazing up at him thoughtfully. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

He again sighed, and decided in this midnight hour, he would tell her his true feelings, but he chickened out. So, instead of going right out and saying it, like first intended he dodged it, and asked her a random question. Yea, the Hitokiri Battousai is a huge coward…ha!

"Kaoru-dono, do you ever wish you could be with someone?" he waited for her answer. He felt a nervous feeling creep into his throat and tired his best to swallow it down.

"Yes." She said coolly. "Do you Kenshin?"

When he heard how calm she was, he cooled over. There was no reason to feel like he couldn't tell her, or couldn't hold her, even kiss her, well hopefully. "Everyday." He answered back, smiling. "Do you wish to marry? Have a family, live happily ever after?" he asked with a slight chuckle realizing the silliness of the final part of his question. Was I always this lame? He thought.

"Happily ever after?" She repeated.

"Hai, forever and ever." He wrapped his arm around her and she warmed up to him even more so then before. "Yes I do, I dream about it you know?"

"Oro? Dream about living happily ever after?" He asked. He noticed her slight shiver and rubbed her left arm caringly.

"Somewhat." She replied back. "I dream about love and happiness. Of having my own family and being a wife, even mother." She paused, hoping Kenshin was not getting too uneasy about the topic. She glanced up at him.

"Go on," he murmured softly in her ear. She blushed and sat up, feeling she was able to look him in the eye. "I wish that I will finally have the person I love more then life itself, to share in all my happiness. I know that he will be a wonderful husband and father. Even though I know he will doubt himself." She poked his nose gingerly. "Right?" she asked with a giggle and a smile.

"Most likely." He answered back, scoffing and rolling his eyes. Then realizing what he assumed, shrugged his shoulders to regain his composure, "It depends on the man Kaoru-dono, that it does." He coughed.

"Right, the man…the man." She whispered, and then happily sighed. "But I know this man. He is a wonderful person. He is caring, compassionate, and so selfless it can almost be annoying and it worries me." She giggled at the embarrassed look on his face.

"You see Kenshin, he is brave and strong, and he knows what to do with this…" She lightly tapped his forehead. "And this…" she then placed her hand on his heart. "He's enlightening. And even though he feels he only brings pain, he is so far from the truth. I wish to tell him so many times that he has no reason to fear, and that I will love him for who he is and who he will always be." She sighed and gave him a sad smile.

Kenshin felt his hear pounding in his chest. She is such a wonderful person, he thought. How can she think of me in such a way?

"Kenshin?" She asked suddenly, breaking his thought. She tightened her grip on his hand and held it to her heart, "What do you think?"

It wasn't directly pointed at her, and it wasn't a counter to her pervious heartfelt words. It was so general and broad, yet hopeful, because he knew now that he could tell her. "Tell you what I think…"

Kenshin gazed at her and his heart was flying. He had never in his life felt so much happiness in any moment. "I think, Kaoru-dono…that…I know a woman who effects me this way." He took his free hand and caressed her cheek, "Would you like to hear of her?"

She nodded, "Please tell me of her." She smiled, "Is she pretty?" Kaoru asked. Her voice was playful and cheery. She was enjoying this little game of theirs.

"Pretty?" Kenshin repeated, his voice cracking on the word. "Pretty is an understatement Kaoru-dono, she is so beautiful that the room glows when she enters. Her eyes always sparkle even when she cries and her smile makes my heart soar."

Kaoru's eyes softened. "Oh," she breathed. "She sounds wonderful Kenshin."

"Kaoru-dono, wonderful can't describe her! Words cannot describe her!" He said enthusiastically. "She is so kind and always puts her heart into everything she does. When she smiles, the saddest of people will find it in there hearts to smile back. She is courageous and strong willed, and she is all my hopes and dreams."

He closed his eyes, pretending to picture the woman who was already in front of him. "I want so much to start new life with her. I want her to be mine." He stopped and began to think, there was so much to say, so he smiled at her loving everything about her. "She fills me with hope and lets me know…I'm worthy of love and happiness, even life."

"Really?" She asked. Truly not believing this was Kenshin saying all this. It wasn't another fantasy. It wasn't just a dream. It was real…

"I want her to be my wife, and I want to give her children that she will love and care for and most of all, I want her to be happy." He said, feeling the load of secrets kept on his heart fade away. "Do you think she'll say yes Kaoru-dono? Do you think she'll say yes to my proposal?"

Kaoru felt almost winded, she gasped and nodded. Trying to stop joyful tears. "Kenshin are you…" she stopped, remembering the silent rules of this little game. "Do you love her?" she asked trying to keep her cool.

"I love her more then anything else on this planet! This universe! This lifetime!" He shouted. He stood up suddenly. "I want to shout it to heaven and let God know my feelings." He yelled raising his arms towards the sky. He grinned; he was filled with so much energy now. He grabbed her hand and started dancing with her around the dojo's yard.

"That is what I think Kaoru." He said laughing, finally dropping the suffix. He stopped twirling her around and gazed into her eyes so intensely. He lowered his head and whispered, "I love you, so much Kaoru."

"I know. I love you too." She said breathlessly. Her cheeks were pink with cold and their breath intertwined.

"I need you." Kenshin said, pulling her closer towards him. It was then he realized that he was never like this. He seemed so out of character, but he was in love, and he didn't care. This was the real him, and he liked it. The real Himura Kenshin, not a Rurouni, and not a Hitokiri. Just a man, and it felt right.

"I do too, Kenshin. I'm never sad when I'm around you, never, not anymore." She beamed at him. "You make me happy, and I never feel alone." She thought that her words sounded childish compared to his, but she knew in her heart he didn't care. In this moment, words had no meaning. You just spoke them.

Kenshin took a deep sigh. He took her hand and held it to his heart. "Kaoru, I want you to be mine. Please, say you'll be my wife. Please." He narrowed his eyes in the most loving way and smiled at her. "You complete me Kaoru…"

"Oh…Kenshin…" She began to cry. Tears flowed from her eyes yet she smiled to brightly it made the darkness fade. "Yes, yes! I want to be your wife. I want to live my life with you! I want to be yours only. I love you!" She sobbed into his shoulder. She had never been so ecstatic in her entire life.

"Kaoru, please don't cry." He whispered. "You've made me so happy, please let me see your smile."

She lifted her head and smiled but still tears fell. "I can't help it Kenshin!" She rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her yukata. "I'm so happy!" He grinned at her, "I am too Kaoru-koishii." He touched her forehead with his own and they began to laugh. For no reason really, just for the delight in each other's laughter.

They smiled at each other, when the laughing had stopped. Then suddenly Kenshin lowered his head and lightly touched Kaoru's lips with his own. She kissed him back, loving that this was really happening. This wasn't another dream! She thought brightly. She and Kenshin were going to be married. They were going to have a family, one of their own. He pulled away and looked deeply in her eyes. "You've made me so happy Kaoru, you let me feel worthy of life."

She smiled at him again; she kissed him as an answer back. They were interrupted when they felt a cold drop of water hit their faces. They looked up and saw it was snowing, the first of the season. Soft white flakes fell from the sky and danced around the couple. It was a sign from God. It was an approval from him.

_"This was meant to be."_

_"It took awhile though, didn't it?"_

_"Happily ever after…right?" _

_"Right."_


End file.
